Bloody Mary
by The Other
Summary: 12 year old Losties at a party...what other persuasion do you need?


_A/N: Hey everyone, I'm not gonna update for a couple more days cause i'm going somewhere for four days. This is just a story that explains what happened to me while at a slumber party. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of it's characters._

_Summery: Kate decided to have a slumber party and invited Claire, Ana-Lucia, Libby, Sun, Jin, Jack, Sawyer, Hurley and Charlie. They boys stayed upstairs while the girls were downstairs. Kate's mom was out for the night and let Kate have the party. This is what happened to me at a slumber party._

Kate, Claire, Ana-Lucia, Libby, Sun and Shannon sat downstairs, watching Moulin Rouge. They heard thumping noises upstairs and Kate sighed.

"I'll go check on them," she said, standing up.

"Why, they're a bunch of losers?" Shannon asked, filing her nails.

"Well, because this is my house and they could be making a mess of it." Kate answered, walking up the steps.

She entered the room and stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Well hey Freckles, come to join our party?" Sawyer asked, grinning

"You guys are being way too loud," she said, looking around at Hurley, Charlie, Jack, Sayid, Jin and Sawyer

"Well, we're gonna come down now anyways and tell some ghost stories." Charlie said, grinning

"What?" Kate asked, surprised.

"We're bored," Jack answered.

"All right then," Kate said, shrugging

They all went downstairs and sat on the mattresses, saying hello to the girls. Kate turned off Moulin Rouge and turned the lights off except for the florescent green one, casting an eerie glow over everyone.

"Ooh scary…" Ana said sarcastically.

"Very funny, now someone find me a mirror." Jin said, looking around

"Hold on," Kate said, rummaging around in the box behind her.

She came back out with a round mirror, handing it to Jin.

"Okay, who's heard of Bloody Mary?" he asked, looking around at all the blank faces.

"Okay, one day there was this detective, who went on a case that had killed many people. The only person who had survived was almost mental, but still capable of retelling the story. The detective went to her first. She said that she had heard rumors that if you said 'Bloody Mary' five times in front of a mirror she would appear and gouge your eyes out and suck your brain out through yours nostrils." Jin said, looking around at all the disgusted faces.

"So one day she decided to try it, standing in front of the bathroom mirror and said Bloody Mary five times. Suddenly in the mirror a small ghostly shape appeared, her eyes swollen and her face a ghastly white. The lady was terrified and turned away, covering her face. Half an hour later she opened her eyes again, and saw nothing." He finished.

"So, what now?" Sawyer asked

"Well, girls, if you really believe that nothing with happen, go upstairs and come down when we tell you, and be ready to say Bloody Mary in front of the mirror." Jin said, watching as the girls nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Sawyer, get behind those cushions and when they say Bloody Mary, wave this in front of the mirror," Charlie whispered, handing him a white piece of cotton.

"Why me?" he asked

"Cause Kate's going first," Hurley said

"Right," he said, squeezing behind the cushions with the white piece of cotton.

"Okay girls!" Charlie shouted and they heard them thundering down the stairs.

"Sit here Kate and say Bloody Mary five times in front of this mirror," Jin said, holding it up.

Kate happily sat down, staring into the mirror,

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." She said slowly and loudly.

Suddenly they heard creaking noises and a growl, and then Kate looked into the mirror and saw a white form, fluttering around. She screamed and turned around, watching as the cushions moved and a bright light shone out from it. Kate jumped up and ran out of the room, followed by the rest of the girls.

The guys started pissing themselves laughing and the girls came back in, looking upset and terrified. Sawyer poked his head out of the cushions and shone the torch on his face,

"Boo," he said softly, scrambling out of the cushions.

"Sawyer you jerk!" Kate screamed, laughing.

When they had all calmed down and were sitting in their normal positions Claire spoke up.

"Have you guys heard of Boo?" she asked,

The guys shook their heads and she grinned.

"We have to be super quiet for this or it wont work. One day a school went on camp and there were only 5 people in a cabin, so the four most popular girls got together and then added this girl called Boo. Now, Boo was her name and she could only say one thing, and that was Boo. One night all the girls in the cabin except Boo went out, walking towards the cemetery that was behind the camp. When they reached the gravestones not a single word was on it, they were all blank. They girls got very scared and ran back to their cabin and fell asleep quickly." Claire said, taking a sip of her drink.

"The next night they did the same thing but this time all the gravestones read Boo, so they ran back to the cabin as fast as they could. They stopped outside to catch their breath and then they opened the door and screamed. Boo was hanging from the ceiling, and rope around her neck. They looked around and saw a man with a gun, staring at Boo. BANG!" she shouted, making them all jump 50 miles into the air.

They all started laughing and continued to tell different kinds of ghost stories until they got hungry.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn, those who want some come with me." She said, walking up the stairs.

Claire, Ana-Lucia, Libby and Sun went with her, but Shannon and the boys stayed behind, making another plan.

"Shannon, get over here," Sawyer whispered, grabbing a plastic bag.

"Why?" she whispered back, crawling over.

"Cause we're gonna play a little trick." He said grinning.

He ripped the plastic bag down the center, tying one end around Shannon's neck and leaving the other one. He found some baby powder and tomato sauce and poured the tomato sauce over the plastic bag, where it wrapped around Shannon's neck. He used the baby powder and pour little amounts on her skin, letting her rub it in. Then he sprinkled the powder in the hallway, making footprints and then poured it all over the place

"Everyone, come outside," he said, walking out of the back door.

They followed him and watched as Charlie and Sawyer got pegs and tied Shannon to the door, using the other end of the plastic bag.

Sawyer looked around, thinking, when he finally picked up the baby powder and poured huge amounts on his hands. He made the outline of the word boo and they all colored it in, still using the powder.

"Shannon, put one arm up and point to the word and look directly at it. We'll go upstairs and get the girls so you don't have to stay here very long." Hurley said

Shannon nodded and the boys went back inside, to admire their work.

"Okay, lets go." Jack said, running up the stairs.

They put on bored faces and walked into the room.

"What taking you guys so long?" Jin asked

"We burnt the popcorn…" Sun said

"Typical female, come on, we'll have food later and we will make it," Charlie said and Claire whacked him on the shoulder

"Fine, come on," Kate said, taking the burnt popcorn out of the microwave and putting it on the counter.

When they reached the hallway Kate stopped and looked around.

"Does anyone else smell baby powder?" she asked and the other murmured responses.

Charlie and Hurley looked at each other and grinned as they walked into the room. Everyone was staring at the clumps of talcum powder that were faint but still visible that Sawyer had poured on the ground, and didn't look up. The boys went along with it, doing what everyone else was doing.

Suddenly Kate screamed and the rest looked up at her. She was staring at the window in shock. When the other girls looked they screamed too, running out of the room and upstairs. The boys started laughing again, and went outside, unhooking Shannon.

The girls came downstairs slowly, some of them trembling.

"I got tomato sauce on my neck!" Shannon complained, wiping it off.

"You should have seen your faces!" Jack said, laughing.

"Shut up!" Kate said, embarrassed.

"Okay, you guys can go back upstairs now, take the play station with you." Kate said, unplugging it.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged, taking it from her and running upstairs.

"Geez, the baby power is everywhere!" Claire exclaimed, wiping off her sleeping bag.

"So, you wanna finish watching Moulin Rouge or something like….The Omen, or the Grudge?" Kate asked

"The Omen!" they shouted, and Kate put it in the DVD player

Half an hour into the movie they heard knocking on the front door.

"I hope that's not my mom, she shouldn't be back till tomorrow sometime." Kate said, standing up and walking to the door.

She opened the curtain slightly and looked out, but didn't see anyone.

"Nobodies there," she said, sitting back down

The others shrugged and they continued watching the movie. When it had finished Kate turned it off and sat down next to Claire. Suddenly they heard another knock, and Kate sprinted to the door. Nobody was there again and she shrugged, sitting down with her back to the door.

"I'm sitting closer so that if they knock again we'll be ready." She said, grinning.

She heard another knock and stood up, looking out through the curtain. She shook her head and went back to the mattresses.

"Maybe it's some random drunk person, besides; if it was important they would wait and knock more times." Shannon said.

"Yeah, but drunk people can't run that fast, so that's what makes me think that someones trying to hurt u s." Kate said slowly.

Sun glanced around and saw a window that was near the front door. She looked through it and saw an eye staring right back at her. She screamed and stumbled back onto the mattresses.

"What's wrong?" asked Ana-Lucia in alarm.

"There was someone out there!" she exclaimed

Kate went back to the door and opened the door and stepped out, walking out the front. It was pitch black and even though she couldn't see anything she called out.

"Whoever you are stop knocking on the door!"

She went back inside and grinned, sitting back down on the mattress.

Suddenly they heard faint voices, but they got louder quickly.

"Hehehe, I can't wait to raid this place, looks as if they're rich," the voice said, the words slurring together as if he was drunk.

Kate and the other girls looked at each other, terrified.

"Get down!" she whispered, and watched as they pressed themselves against the floor. "Libby, pass me that Mr. Clean bottle,"

Libby looked behind her and spotted the cleaning product and handed it to Kate.

"We've got pepper spray!" Kate yelled through the glass, pushing down on the bottle so it made the hiss when the liquid came out.

"Uh…Like that's gonna stop us." Another drunken voice said

Kate and the others heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. Kate looked out the window and then turned back to them.

"One of them is beating the other up!" she exclaimed, then looked through the window again.

She turned off the light quickly and sat near the door again, the Mr. Clean product still in her hand.

"Uh….It's your Uncle Bill and his mate" the first voice said

"I don't have an Uncle Bill!" Kate called out and the guys laughed

"Wait until we get our hands on you!" the second voice said, and they heard the door handle rattle.

"Did you lock the door?" Claire asked, still pressed against the floor.

Kate nodded and breathed deeply and counted to 5. Suddenly the door burst open and the girls screamed. The men came in, although they couldn't see them properly they could see where they were headed and it was for Kate.

The first one grabbed her and held something against her neck, it was cold and metal.

"We've got one bullet! If you scream or make any move we will shoot her!" The other one said,

Kate closed her eyes tightly, wincing as the man grabbing her wrapped his hand around her stomach. He brought a hand to her face and stroked it affectionately, then turned her head towards him. He kissed her passionately and she tried to get away from him but he was too strong. When he broke away he smiled at her, even though she couldn't see.

"Gotcha Freckles," she said into her ear in his normal Southern drawl.

"Sawyer!" she yelled, pushing him away

Sawyer and the other guy laughed, turning on the light.

"Charlie?" Claire said when she saw him.

"You guys are nuts, how'd you do it?" Ana asked,

"We crawled down the balcony and started throwing Milky ways at the door, then ran into the side bit." Sawyer said

"When we thought you were scared enough we put on the fake voices and decided to use the key that as sitting on the table upstairs," Charlie said, grinning.

"You are so mean!" Libby said as the other boys came downstairs, laughing.

_A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think. Dont worry if they seem out of character because they are much younger, they are 12._


End file.
